Intoxicating
by go-sandy
Summary: AU. Summer visits the pool house the day after Holly's party and finds Ryan smoking something. He has it. She wants it. [One Shot] Rating: subject matter


**_A/N: AU from after the pilot, hence the day after Holly's party. BUT Summer knows Seth Cohen by name. Enjoy!_**

"Seth?" Summer called out, wandering into the pool house—without knocking—just like anyone would. She spotted Ryan, sitting against the wall next to the bathroom.

Upon instinct, Ryan spit the joint he was smoking out and slid it beneath the bed with the toe of his sneakers.

"Ew." Her nose crunched up as the intense smell of drugs flew up her nostrils. "What the hell are you smoking in here?"

Ryan's eyes squinted at her, studying her face suggestively. She sighed, taking a few steps forward.

"Don't play stupid, jackass. My step-mom uses it all." She held out her hand. "Come on," she said, tapping her foot impatiently. "Give it up."

Ryan's eyes remained impassive, unwilling to submit to her demands.

Summer rolled her eyes, squatting down in front of him. Her eyes locked on his challengingly. "Don't make me look for it."

"What do you want, anyway?"

"I wanted Seth, but now I want what_ you_ had."

"Why's that?'

"'Cause my step mom caught me doing speed last week and now she's being super mom, guarding the house, making sure 'I stay safe.' Who knew she knew I'm alive?"

"Seth's in his room."

Summer sighed, crawling next to him and slumping against the wall. "You know, Cohen is such a pain in the ass."

"Then why are you looking for him?"

"'Cause he forgot this at Holly's party," she muttered, digging into her purse and picking out a tissue.

"He forgot Kleenex at the party?"

"No, loser, that's for me."

Disgustedly, she pulled out an issue of 'The Fantastic Four' with the tissue, careful not to let it come in contact with her skin. "I was gonna throw it out, but I decided to do something nice, get some extra points with the guy upstairs."

Ryan took the comic book from her and threw it on his bed.

Silence took over, except for Summer's groans and sighs. It was as if she had the constant need to complain, even when there was nothing to bitch about.

Ryan threw his head back, sighing. "Why'd your parents split?"

Summer's eyebrows furrowed questioningly.

"You said you have a _step-mom_, where's your mom?"

"Dead."

His eyebrows popped up, suddenly interested. "Really?"

"No, but it's an easy way out of telling the whole story."

"So why'd they split?"

"Why'd yours split?"

No answer.

Summer nodded. "My point exactly."

Once again, the room went quiet, driving Summer mad. "The joint's probably out by now."

"What do you care?"

"You have more?" She watched his unmoving lips, waiting for answer. "Fine. I'll make you a deal."

Ryan scoffed. "I don't even know you."

"Yet, sadly, I know enough about you to get your ass all the way back to Chino."

"Great," Ryan mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Okay, so, if you roll me a joint, I won't tell the Brady bunch out there," she began, pointing at Sandy and Kirsten through the kitchen window, "that you've been smoking."

"Like you would."

Summer glowered at him, taking pleasure in her superiority. "Try me."

Ryan returned the glare, starting a staring competition. He narrowed his eyes on hers, willing her to give up, but her seemingly innocent Mocha eyes were more like coffee and a pinch of poison—transparent—yet deadly.

Five minutes later, he found himself sitting on the edge of the bed; watching Summer suck on the joint like there was no tomorrow. Every time she'd puff out, it would escape as a sensual moan.

"And I thought women compared chocolate to sex. I guess marijuana ranks there too."

Summer laughed, the effect of the intoxicating drug obviously getting to her. "Chocolate is for depressed bitches who can afford personal trainers."

"And you aren't any of those?"

"A bitch… yes. Afford a personal trainer, definitely. Depressed?" She shook her head no, staring down at the joint in between her fingers. She reached her arm out, signaling for Ryan to take a drag.

"No, thanks."

Summer grinned, getting on all fours, careless that she was burning a hole in the carpet. "You know you want to. Don't go all designated driver on my ass."

Hearing the word _ass _from her instantly made him look at _her_ ass that was sticking out as she crawled over to him. She positioned herself on her knees between his legs, her eyes never leaving his. Her hands traveled up his thighs, the joint sticking out from between her fingers, pointing up at Ryan. She bit down on her bottom lip and rolled her eyes upward, gawking at Ryan. Her hands grew dangerously close to that bulge that was staring back at her. Ryan drew in a sharp intake of breath, his lips parting as he stared down at her hands, slowly inching towards him, making his heart and every other part of his body throb with eagerness.

He realized the area of the bed beneath his hands was becoming moist from the sweat beads, rolling down his palms. His fingers dug into the fancy sheets, crunching up the material that he was sure Kirsten had ironed just days before. But who gave a fuck? That's like worrying about dirtying a condom when you're having sex.

"_You know you want it_," she whispered, slowly hauling her empty hand up to his parted lips. She let her index finger run down his upper lip, crawling down until it reached his bottom lip. She held it down with her finger, his warm breath trickling down her hand and somehow traveling all the way through in her spine. She virtually got lost staring into his parted lips, and unintentionally, she felt herself licking her own. Looking up at his eyes, her lips took the form of a smile as she brought the joint up to his mouth, placing it between his lips.

She smirked up, watching the trouble he was having in the respiratory area, unable to breathe in a proper puff.

She returned her hands to his thighs, and sitting on her heels, she leisurely heaved herself up, letting her body graze his every chance she got, until the joint was just inches away from touching her round breasts that were gazing into Ryan's eyes, and vice versa.

"Does it taste like sex to you?" she asked, lowering herself onto his lap and locking her legs behind his back, jerking him forward.

"Fuck," he muttered, feeling her crotch come in contact with his, giving his body a direct order to tremble at her touch.

She tilted her head, flipping her hair to the side. She lowered her lips to his neck, and running her tongue against his already tingling skin, she murmured, "Does it?" After getting no response, she licked her way up to his ear, and without warning, she dug her teeth into it, simultaneously Ryan's hips bucked forward, crashing into Summer's. His eyes fastened shut as she demanded,_ "Does it?"_

"_Yes."_

Summer unlocked her legs and released Ryan from her grip, smirking to herself. Ryan's body instantly relaxed, and a hint of oxygen was finally able to dash into his still-parted lips.

She grabbed her purse, making her way towards the door. Unlocking it, she stepped out. But before the door slammed shut behind her, she pushed it open and snuck her head in, catching Ryan's eyes. "You should come over sometime," she suggested, smirking. "_I'll give you chocolate_."


End file.
